


A Drunk Valentines Day Leads to Taboo Experiences

by omgspnfanfiction



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: A little Spanish, Accidental Incest, Accidental Sex, Angry Hermione, Animated GIFs, Bed Sex, Biting, Cheating, Cowgirl Position, Cum Play, Daddy Kink, Drunk Sex, Drunken Kissing, Dry Humping, Erotic Gif, F/M, Grinding, Incest, Incest Kink, Infidelity, Kissing, Love Bites, Mistaken Identity, NSFW, NSFW GIF, Neck Kissing, Porn, Reader-Insert, Riding, Sex, Smut, Surprise Sex, Surprises, Uncle-Niece Relationship, Uncle/Niece Incest, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Valentine's Day, aunt Hermione Lodge, canceled Valentines Getaway, confusing the rooms, mentions of Hermione Lodge - Freeform, niece reader, porn gif, sex gif, uncle Hiram Lodge, wrong bed, wrong girl
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-16 06:28:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29945874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/omgspnfanfiction/pseuds/omgspnfanfiction
Summary: After a fight with Hermione about canceling their Valentine's getaway for work, Hiram Lodge goes home to make it up to his wife. Only to find out after it's too late that he didn't end up in his room nor with his wife, it's not his fault if she locked the door and he drunkenly mistakes the guest room for theirs.
Relationships: Hiram Lodge x Y/n, Hiram Lodge/Niece!Reader, Hiram Lodge/Original Female Character(s), Hiram Lodge/Reader, Hiram Lodge/You
Kudos: 70





	A Drunk Valentines Day Leads to Taboo Experiences

**Author's Note:**

> People have been asking for Mr. Lodge, so here he is in all his sinful glory, I will always write for this man so feel free to request. First time I've done an uncle fic but I mixed it with some daddy kink because everything about Mr. Lodge screams daddy kink.
> 
> I know Valentine's Day was almost a month ago, but if Walmart can stock shit up 2months before a holiday, I can write about it weeks later. 
> 
> If you don’t like or are squeamish with incest or cheating, this isn’t the fic for you.

“Hermione… Come on… amor…. wake up.” A voice pulled you from the dreamless sleep you were having. It came out fuzzy, barely being heard through the fog of sleep. The pleasure was more present and invaded your senses, a tingling that ran through your core and had you wavering between sleep and being awake. All you really had clear was you wanted more of the nice feeling that interrupted your sleep.

“I know you're mad, but I came to make it up to you. You’re getting so wet.” He moaned in approval. Most of his voice coming out clear, seemingly near your ear, but the words still weren’t reaching you. Not that you were trying, as the pressure you were feeling was the only thing you could properly focus on. It was hard to know what was real or part of a dream.

“That’s it, mi amor. Let me give you your Valentine’s Day present.” He said in a seductive lilt as you slowly gained further awareness, realizing his hand was pressing against your clit, giving you a wave of pleasure. A finger collecting your juices, speaking to how long he had tried to get you off or more likely the remnants of alcohol still present that left you so susceptible. Though the dimmed effects of alcohol that coursed through you did let you know, it hadn’t been too long since you passed out.

His finger made its way back inside, causing an arch to your back as you urged him deeper. “Just like that, let me do all the work. Let me apologize for canceling our weekend.” His finger continued its journey, not letting up on his thumb against your clit. The pleasure was everything you needed to feel at that moment, the relief you craved. His face leaning into the junction of your neck as he breathed your scent in before giving you a kiss there. His voice was raspy and deep. Reminding you of someone but your sleepy mind didn’t care about the finer details, only wanting to enjoy the tingling that curled in your stomach. Your hips slowly began undulating under his administrations, giving him the opportunity to add another finger to stretch you out.

A soft groan escaped his lips as his fingers explored you, the vibrations tickling against your neck and causing you to twitch against him. “You’ve never felt this wet.” His actions quickening, wanting to hear you come for him. “What a good wife you are Hermione, so needy.” He hums out against your ear before taking it in-between his teeth. You shudder underneath him and simultaneously take into consideration his words.

Fuck, fuck, fuck, no. It couldn’t be. You were screwed. The voice was familiar for a reason, it was one you had heard often enough as it belonged to your uncle. His fingers didn’t stop though as this weight was dropped solely on you. Making you realize he didn’t know it was you and was most likely led by his own drunk mind stumbling into the wrong room by accident. Your aunt had convinced you to stay for the weekend after your uncle had canceled their Valentine’s getaway, for work. The night had been spent with a bottle of alcohol as she kept shooting drink after drink back, complaining about him canceling months of planning. She was pissed and probably locked the door to her room expecting him to sleep on the couch or not come home at all. He had no idea that you were visiting today, probably assuming you were in your own apartment or celebrating Valentine’s Day with friends as you often did. What were you to do?

His fingers kept working into you, increasing the tiny shocks that buzzed within. Trying to torture you as his lips dragged down your neck to your clothed breasts. Taking one in his hand and biting the other through the material, resulting in your hips bucking up without a thought and shuddering under him. He grunted out praises at the situation, proud when he managed to get you to come just from that. Your reactions making him believe Hermione was starting to forgive him as you shook beneath him, not knowing it was his own niece he just got off.

“Wow, amor, that was fast, it normally takes you a while.” He said sounding thrilled at his skills. You don’t say a thing, knowing your voice could give you away and the fact that it wasn’t his actions that had you reaching your peak so early, but more so the reveal of who it was getting you there. He doesn’t want you or really Hermione to answer though, he prefers to hear her sounds, something that doesn’t happen often. His lips find yours then and you're quick to return it with your tongue exploring his mouth. Something he was surprised about given the fight that occurred earlier, but still, pleased to let you have control if only temporarily.

You are way past thinking after he got you off, his lips on yours only make you crave him more. With that in mind, you manage to distract him, which isn’t hard to do given his impaired state, giving you the advantage. You manage to flip him onto his back and wrap your legs on either side of his waist. Feeling his hard bulge through his boxers. Giving you the impression, he had come home and realized, in his tired state, that he was locked out and drank himself silly in their kitchen. You could have been wrong but for your aunt’s sake, you hope he had been at work instead of out drinking with someone else on Valentine’s Day. She had sounded so angry when she told you the news that you had come baring alcohol, leaving the rest a blur.

Grinding into his hips, you wanted to feel that bulge grow and harden some more, liking the way it felt between your wet needy aching lips. You can’t think of anything but the way he meets your hips and rolls his own to add to the pleasure. His hands tight on your hips, rougher than you were used to. “What a good girl you’re being for me.” He breathed never having been so vocal with her, they hadn’t had anything but angered-filled quickies for as long as he could remember.

“Mmmm Hir-” You moan, biting your lip to force yourself not to speak out and ruin the illusion. It was dark and he was drunk enough that it could be easy to pass off, but you didn’t want to risk him finding out who exactly he was defiling. Your head tilted back as you ground your sensitive pussy into him, loving the way you were soaking his boxers. “I need you now.” The order clear in his deep firm tone, leaving no room for argument. It only edged you on further though, never imagining that the voice you heard to discipline would be used on you in this context.

Smiling you hid your face into his neck and lifted your lower half up so he could remove the offending materials separating you both. He did so without jostling you too much. While you were overcome with the urge to taste his skin, your lips tentatively meeting his neck. The action causing a shiver to creek down his back and hearing no objection, you delved further, forgetting why it wasn’t a good idea to allow your lips to play and mark his neck to your content. Sucking a nice mark into him and loving the way he seemed to tense and cave into the pleasure. A hand placed on your waist as he enjoyed it. Loving that Hermione was being so kinky and marking him, something she usually thought of as barbaric. They should fight more often if this was the result.

You hum, the vibrations working their way straight to his cock. Allowing yourself to finally rest your lower half, back on his bare hips, meeting that thick cock you had been tempted by since you woke up. Your hips sliding to try and meet him halfway, wanting to feel him slide deep inside, even though on some level you knew it was unforgivably taboo to do so. The craving was all you were thinking about, being seduced with the need for more of that intense feeling he created with his touch. His hands grab yours and hold you forcibly to his muscular stomach, giving him the chance to slide right in and fill you up in one thrust.

 _Fuck_ , he felt thick, your walls adjusting and attempting to expand. You’ve had longer inside you before, but the angle and the way he pressed against every nook and cranny, made you envious Hermione had access to this every day and wasn’t taking advantage of it. When he bottomed out, it felt delicious, causing you to bite him the moment he touched the back of your walls, balls tapping up against you. “Fuck, amor, what’s gotten into you, did fighting leave you this soaked.”

Your hips when ready, began a slow movement, getting a feel for him. Encouraged, he also contributed and began gently lifting his hips up. The feel of him heavy and hot inside of you, had you biting your lip to hold back the desperate moans of his name you wanted to release. It felt too good, and you didn’t want to risk ending it all by speaking out. The pace picked up, causing an arch to your back, drawing his attention to your breasts. His hands followed his eyes and were led to your nipples, pinching and groping them as he deemed fit. Waves of pleasure being added to the coiling tension in your gut.

“That’s it, amor, bounce on daddy.” He moaned getting lost in the moment as he felt you clench tightly on his manhood. All of it felt like a new experience, none of it felt like the Hermione he was used to, and he wondered if it was the alcohol he tasted on both of your lips.

You did as he asked and brought yourself up and down on his length. Working up a steady rhythm that had you jittery and in need of more. The surprise of him calling himself daddy was kind of hot, helping you set a more punishing pace. What you didn’t know was that Hermione wasn’t that into it, so he didn’t get the chance to use it often, at least not with her. Your hands slide to join his own over your breasts, holding them as he continued touching you. Laying there for a moment, he just watched as you bounced on his length, swearing that even your breasts felt different than they usually did, but his brain wasn’t working as you rode him, so he didn’t connect the dots.

You enjoyed holding his hands as you rode him. Looking down into his face, you could only see the general shape of it, the moonlight providing little detail. But it still got you shooting towards the finish line in no time, giving in to that familiar feeling of a band snapping inside you as you reached your crescendo. His lovely cock couldn’t handle the way your walls squeezed around him and flipped you over, pounding into you in search of his own orgasm.

Your weak legs and arms manage to wrap around him, holding on tight as he was all that anchored you to this world through your orgasm that shook you to your core. You don’t know what it was, but it was intense, maybe it was the alcohol, or the feeling of secrecy mixed in with the completely taboo pleasure of it all, either way, all you know was that it left your brain blank and bubbly. He kept thrusting his hips into you until he heard your voice breathlessly whimper his name. Feeling himself start seizing up, he managed to pull himself out, sliding against your lips as he covered you in his warm load. Watching as it landed on your stomach and partially on your clothed covered breasts.

“That was yummy, _daddy_.” You moan out, whispering from the intensity of what occurred and knowing he would be able to realize your tone was not his wife’s. The feeling of him freezing completely above you moments later has you knowing that he figured it out.

His hand moves after that, reaching up to your face and taking your chin within his fingertips. Moving your face from side to side to see what he could with the moonlight. A small gasp escaping as his thoughts were confirmed, he did not move away though, continuing to hold himself above you as he was unsure what to do with this revelation. In other circumstances you would have laughed, rarely was Hiram Lodge ever left speechless, it was something few accomplished. Instead, you used his shock to your advantage, trailing your fingers through the cum now pooling on your stomach, feeling how his dick twitched against you at the sight. Swishing your finger through his mess you spread it around before bringing it to your lips and licking it clean. “You’re so tasty, daddy. No wonder auntie Hermione married you.”

“Y/n?!” He says more as a statement than a real question. Wanting to continue teasing him, you reply anyway. “Yeah, it’s me, Uncle Hiram. You just fucked your niece, what a bad husband you are.”

Your fingers return to your mouth with more of his cum, knowing he was liking it more than he should. The groan he gave out when you slurped it up was even further indication of this. He was obviously confused but not opposed to it at the same time. Hiram could admit it to himself, that he had started seeing you in a sexual way, but he knew he could never act on those thoughts, it was incest, but now that it had happened, he couldn’t help but feel a rush of adrenaline and lust go through him.

“Take me again, _tío_ , we don’t have to tell anyone. It can be our little secret. Just sneak back into the living room after and no one will know.” You smile sinisterly and only glow when he gives in and kisses your lips. His length growing hard once more against your lower lips. The idea of a new secret taboo relationship sending new endorphins through his veins, making him feel more alive than he had in a while. Not able to resist it, he was determined to squeeze out every ounce of pleasure he could before morning.

“Did I mention that I’m staying all weekend, daddy?” You slip out innocently. If you could see his eyes, you would’ve seen the way they narrowed, and focused on you like prey.

“You asked for it, princesa. Get ready to not be able to walk or leave this house for a while. I’m gonna make you think of me the whole time you’re here, especially when you talk to your tía Hermione.” Hiram whispered and sealed his promise with a filthy kiss. He proceeded to follow his word to the letter and when Hermione woke up in the morning and saw him passed out on the couch with a sweater covering his neck, she was none the wiser. Still mad and ignoring his presence, but you caught the wink he sent your way. Looks like fights between them were going to have a happy ending, at least for one of you it was.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading this, comments and kudos are appreciated! If you ever want to chat, have suggestions or have any NSFW gifs, go here, [My Tumblr](https://omgspnfanfiction.tumblr.com/post/184996739213/masterlist)
> 
> If you enjoy my work please consider leaving me [little treat](https://omgspnfanfiction.tumblr.com/post/633740858962984960/please-help-if-you-can)


End file.
